Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been providing users of wearable smart devices with convenient access to power charging sources. Wearable smart devices include any items that can be worn or that make contact with a user for enabling the performance of intelligent functions. Typically, these devices feature multiple sensors for gathering and sharing information regarding user activity, environmental conditions, etc. Consequently, all of these sensors require active rechargeable battery power to be maintained in order for them to perform their sensing functions. In addition, as no two wearable smart devices are necessarily alike, they may have different connector types, charge requirements and other factors that limit their ubiquity. Unfortunately, as the types of wearable smart devices vary widely in form, use and function, traditional methods of managing the available power and charging these devices must be equally diverse and adaptable to the needs of different users.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for managing the use and distribution of power for wearable smart devices.